


don't threaten me with a good time

by bellicose (ecryre)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mention of Stimulants, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Will be adding tags as I go, ajay is an angel. so is octane but he also is speedy mcdumb dumb, don't speed when driving kids, title is subjected to change bc i suck at titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecryre/pseuds/bellicose
Summary: a collection of scenarios of the apex legends when they'renottrying to kill each other off in the ring





	don't threaten me with a good time

“My first day off and this is where you bring me?” Octavio grumbles under his breath as the hand on the curve of his forearms tightens. “Oi, _ amiga _, no need for violence.”

Velvet curtains open up before Ajay has the chance to retaliate, the grand yet improvised ballroom set up on the outskirts of the Outlands home for the rich and influential, a group of faceless bags of money with an interest in nothing but bloodshed for the sake of entertainment. 

A shiver runs up her spine at the scrutiny of so many strangers, but before she gets engulfed by her own mind, Octavio has four flutes of champagne hanging precariously from one hand, and she knows––by experience alone, that this was a disaster in the making.

“Gimme that if you know what’s good for ya, Tavi.” 

Octavio parts reluctantly with two drinks, downing the remaining alcohol in his hand in one go, the urge to throw the high-end glassware at a group of older men nearby quenched by the sight of his and Ajay’s pixelated faces on the thirty feet tall screens decorating the walls.

“_ Mira _, it’s us!” He points out to his left, and then his right, prosthetic legs bouncing as the memories of countless battles bring a rush to his system. “Do you think they would mind if I–”

“You ain’t that bright if ya think you’ll get away with anything involving arc stars and your jump pads, Silva.” Ajay holds his arm a little tighter than necessary, the sight of her friend’s parents, more commonly known amidst the elite as the CEOs of Silva Pharmaceuticals, throwing a wrench at the prospect of a peaceful night out. “Devil Daddy at two o’clock.”

Octavio feels his fingertips prickle at the thought of injecting the stimulant hidden in his back pocket and run far away from this bougie lifestyle that makes him bored, bored, **b o r e d**.

“If you call him that one more time, I’ll kick your ass back to Mirage’s squad. Ya like that?” He finishes the sentence with a mock of her accent, grateful for his custom mask that makes a great job at hiding his true emotions–– in this case a fond smile as he looks down at his best friend.

But in a split second his eyes are widening behind the goggles, watching in a mix of gratitude and pure joy as one of Bangalore’s canisters flies up in the air before it makes a rough contact with the floor, a maniacal laughter bubbling out of his lips, the instant smoke wall causing a stir among the guests.

“_ Chica _, have I told ya I love you today?” Octavio screams as he links his gloved fingers with hers, stim injection already half way up to his neck, Ajay guiding their bodies through the thick crowd with ease, until the exit is a jump away. “I owe you one.”  


“You have more debts with me than fingers on your hands, Tavi.” Ajay shouts as she lands on the leather seat of her motorbike, the duo leaving nothing but dust and rubble as evidence that they were ever in that party to begin with. “Last to the compound pays the booze, ye?”

The familiar swoosh of a jump pad landing on sand breaks the silence of nothing but the engines, and Ajay can’t help but crack a smile as Octavio’s shrill scream echoes through every nook and cranny of the Outlands as he sails through the air with his neon green beaten up bike.

“Ya bet! This is the least bored I’ve been **a l l d a y**!” 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing in 8 months. first time writing for the apex fandom. praying to the all father that it's not complete shit. have fun and be patient with my messy ass as i come up with some scenarios about my 10 babies havin' fun and smoochin' around in their free time. thank u have a good time!


End file.
